lotrgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Third Age
'Third Age - Total War' is a total conversion modification for 'Medieval II: Total War - Kingdoms Expansion' that brings you into the world of Middle-earth. ~ Play epic and strategically demanding battles with the armies of Middle-earth and their respective heroes ~ An extensive playable campaign map featuring locations taken straight from Middle-earth lore ~ 14 unique factions, including Gondor, Rohan, High and Silvan elves, Dwarves, Eriador, Dale, Arnor, Isengard, Mordor, Rhun, Harad, the Orcs of Gundabad and the Orcs of the Misty Mountains ~ A great variety of units, including many famous creatures like Ents, Mumakil, Trolls, Wargs, Spiders or Sauron himself ~ More than 25 custom settlements and famous locations There is a lot of more to discover including Improved AI, new sounds, music, movies, custom artwork amoung many other new features... Third Age - Total War is a must have for all strategy and Lord of the Rings fans alike. A total conversion for the Medieval II Total War - Kingdoms expansion Main Features 1. The Middle-earth Map Play on an extensive historically accurate map of Middle-earth as it was in the Third Age, including 115 settlements taken straight from Middle-earth lore and completed with several fictional locations. Visit the wonders of Middle-earth, like the Three Towers, the Argonath or Durin's tower and see all the unique locations of Middle-earth like Minas Tirith, the Black Gate or Isengard. Battle in the hills of Rohan, the huge forests of the Mirkwood or the dark ash of Mordor. 2. The Factions Play with all important factions of the Third Age, including Gondor, Rohan, High and Silvan Elves, Dwarves, Eriador, Dale, Isengard, Mordor, Rhun, Harad and the Orcs of the Misty Mountains. Every faction has its own strengths and weaknesses, benefits and disadvantages on the battle as well as the campaign map. Decide if you want to face your enemy with a small, but trained and heavily armored army or if you count on masses of units to overrun your foes. The unit design is based on visual references of the Lord of the rings movie trilogy, completed with fictional units and artwork, all based on the lore of Middle-earth. 3. The Gameplay The end of the Third Age is a time where good and evil wage a decisive war for the final domination of Middle-earth. Both ways, freeing the good people of Middle earth as well as bringing the world under the shadow will not be an easy task for the player. A new campaign and battle AI will make the player's life much harder and a unit recruitment based on a cultural level and a regional recruitment requires strategically decisions and will slow down your expansion if not properly planned. The AI will also receive certain bonuses like extra money or additional armies if they get in serious trouble to compensate the lack of human intelligence and the lack of income through missions. 4. The Design In order to reflect the world of Middle-earth as good as possible, there is an almost complete rework of the 2D and 3D design, including settlements, locations, the interface, the symbols and pictures and much more. To create an even deeper atmosphere, all cultures have a unique set of music and unit sounds and voices were completely changed for many factions. Lastly there is a huge amount of new videos, including the intro, the faction intros and many in-game events. Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7GR7zTSUKk